uncle_grandpa_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Celeste Beaumont
Celeste is Shenanistorm's OC and will be featured in Getting Out Alive 2: Death on Wheels. Biography Celeste small girl living in a really secluded mansion in France. Her parents are a wealthy couple working and owning a lumber business, letting them live out in a safe and beautiful area in the forest. Though Celeste dreams of exploring it (and the world in general), her parents are yet still afraid of what lies in the outside world and refuse to let Celeste roam, keeping her in as a home schooled child. Being too afraid and obedient to ever argue or ask, she leaves herself daydreaming what the outside world would be like based on her books and what her parents tell her. However, her daydreaming about exploration soon corrupted her studies, so to solve her life problem she was visited by Uncle Grandpa, who helped her literally use her own imagination to create her own safari. But after a mishap with a run in with a large imaginary mammoth, Celeste learned that the outside world couldn't possibly be as scary as her parents and imagination has led her to believe, and after a long conversation with her parents, was finally able to explore and play in the outdoors and live her daydreams. Personality Celeste is a very quiet and reserved child, not one who is familiar with socializing with others due to never having friends at home and always living inside her head. She fades off a lot when speaking, and her mind can easily wander even when speaking to someone. Some people would find her rude because of this and don't tolerate it long enough usually. However, if you manage to keep her out of her head long enough, Celeste can be a very eager and talkative person, having a range of topics to talk about (most being about traveling the world and what could be out there). History Celeste was born to the Beaumont family with her parents Cedric and Madeleine Beaumont. Her family is filled with very tidy and industrious people, finding comfort in using their lumber to build the biggest shelters they can and are usually highly against venturing out of their comfort zone at home. Mostly every family has some fear of the outside world, or just likes carrying on their family traits as a way of keeping some kind of tradition. Some also believe theres a curse on the Beaumont family, meaning immediate death if either one of them ever tried traveling to uncommon places. Interests Celeste absolutely loves learning about foreign cultures and areas. Anything ranging from commonly heard cultures to almost dead ones shes eager to know about. She usually keeps a scrapbook with her of all the most useful and interesting info she can find about each one she discovers and reads about. She also has some artistic interest too, drawing out some of traveling fantasies. She's also very interested in foreign and tropical animals, and would most likely get extremely excited if she ever came face to face with any. To distract her from all this traveling "nonsense" though, her parents did make her take up piano. She's still learning but has gotten good at it, and she rather enjoys it too. Physical Appearance Celeste has shoulder length curly red hair that goes down and covers her eyes. Her bangs are usually always in the way of her eyes, but when pulled back you can see her eyes are a sharp hazel color. She has a lot of freckles all over, most being on her shoulders and knees. She has pale skin. Her attire consists of a purple and blue sweatervest with a diamond pattern and a small gray skirt, with matching grey ankle socks and black flats. Relationships Uncle Grandpa: At first, she was afraid of Uncle Grandpa (and still is a bit now) as he was from the outside world and met her by randomly flying through her window. However, shes always appreciated how he turned her life around in one visit, and finds his antics and behavior very amusing. Giant Realistic Flying Tiger: Celeste absolutely loves Tiger, as shes read so much about exotic animals like her. She is also usually timid around her, but loves to be around her almost the most out of anyone in the RV and asks her all kinds of questions, wanting to learn more about her. Belly Bag: He's pretty much the only one that didn't frighten her when they first met. Celeste took a liking to Belly Bag's helpful nature very quickly actually, and when on her adventure with Uncle Grandpa was mostly seen hugging onto him and giggling when he talked. Mr. Gus: Although excited to meet another exotic creature, Celeste was mostly scared and confused at meeting Mr. Gus, not understanding how a dinosaur could be alive now when every book she owns tells her they're extinct. She finds him to be some kind of scientific anomaly, but is all too afraid of his intimidating size to ever speak to him. Pizza Steve: He confuses her the most considering species, as she never even really believed food people existed. She likes learning about him, but his cocky behavior and selfishness can usually put her off and shes sometimes reluctant to respond to him. She doesn't hate him though, and will work with him if she has to. Kev: Celeste is very close to him and sees him as her best friend. She was a bit intimidated of him when she first met him, but quickly grew curious of him and soon started following him around. He soon warmed up to her and keeps her close by to him when the situation seems dangerous (almost like an older brother). Celeste does have a rather big crush on Kev, making her shy around him somtimes but most of the time she loves being around him and finds him as a source of comfort. Trivia • If any boy (or other person) were to like her, she'd most likely be oblivious as shes not familiar with any signs of flirting. Most would get frustrated and leave before considering asking her about it directly. • She has a bit of a fear of prehistoric animals, or anything that doesn't seem like it should be in that time period naturally. This adds to her fear of Mr. Gus, although she knows he wouldn't ever actually hurt her since he's friends with Uncle Grandpa. Gallery Character contest entry celeste by shenanistorm-d7w26xy.jpg celeste beaumont.png celeste beaumont dangan ronpa style.png Category:Uncle Grandpa Fan Character Category:Shenanistorm's OC Category:OC